Today, global warming resulted from fossil fuels consumption and the interactions between the earth and the living creatures have caused air and sea pollution, water shortage, environmental damages, and a variety of diseases for the humans. Due to the growing demand for different types of energy, various approaches have been utilized for generating electrical power. Often, the produced electrical power may not be stored due to the high level of power consumption in different countries and its consequent high storage cost. Renewable energy resources such as sunlight, wind, sea waves, and tides are not usually available during a 24-hour period, while a combined-cycle power plant with a low-cost fuel can be used to dynamically generate as much power as required. However, this can lead to irrecoverable complications for humans and the environment.
Further, while thermal power plants can convert thermal energy from any fuel type to mechanical energy to generate electrical power with operational temperatures ranging from 100° C. to 1500° C., this method only converts about up to 60 percent of the thermal energy to electrical power in the best-case scenario. Therefore, achieving new methods for power generation is of great importance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for converting heat to electrical power that is available all the time, reducing impact to the environment and providing higher percentage of energy conversion. There also exists a need for improved methods and systems for enhancing the efficiency of current power plants so that pollutions can be reduced or eliminated entirely.